Fall From Grace
by Teldron7026
Summary: A man stands at his office dressed in white, blackened blades to the throat, covered in bloodied red. The fang has come for him and she will heed the call. A short story.


**Hello, everybody.**

 **So after i made my shipping fanfic i made a poll on G+ asking all my followers there what they think i should do for a fanfic next.**

 **They voted for Blakes time during the White Fang.**

 **That is a good subject matter for fanfics seeing how we got 17 years to play with. You could make a fanfic story with 50 chapters just surrounding that subject.** **I however decided i should just make a one shot of a single event.**

 **But enough of me talking about it, let's read, shall we?**

* * *

 **The city of Vale, 02:25 AM, 11 months pre Beacon**

"What do you mean an entire factory blew up?! I thought i told you to double security!" A business man was yelling at his subordinates inside a Schnee-dust office stationed inside the city of Vale, the capital of the kingdom of Vale. This mans name was Ronal Gondi, the head of the Schnee industry in Vale.

"Sir, we did all we could. We placed all the guards at our disposal at the factory, but-" A loud smack was heard throughout the room. Ronals head of security stumbled back, doubled over with his arms covering his stomach, due to the force of his superiors strike underneath his chest armor.

"Do not ever give me a but ever again! I hate that word." Ronal Gondi sat down in his chair at his office and turned around, looking out the window of his office and lights a cigar. "An entire factory, twenty tons of dust supplies, fifty million worth of investment gone to ruin in a day."

The head of security gulped. Ronal heard it and looked over his shoulder. "Sir" the security guard continued "There is more. All the workers are gone. There was no trace of them."

"Dead?"

"Liberated. We found this." a light band of cloth landed on the office table, light as a feather but heavy as the burden of whom it belonged to. Ronal turned around and grabbed it, inspecting it on both side. He slammed his hand down at the table again, angered.

"What is this thing?! This is just a bow! Why is this supposed to mean anything to me?! My workers are gone and all you could find me was a stupid bow?! Incompetent, that is what you and this entire situation is, incompetent!" Ronals face turned red with anger, his fists clenched harder and his arms was shaking with fury. "Find whoever did this, damn it, or i will do to you as i would to th-"

He was interrupted. He and his security guard looked over at the door. The sound had come from the other side. It sounded like grunts and the clash of steel. "Check out that sound." Ronal commanded his security guard who pulled out his gun and walked over to the door.

The security guard wandered close to the door, both his hands holding his gun, as he listened over beyond the door it was all of a sudden silent. He reached for the door console to open it. He aimed his gun out the door after opening but he saw nothing. Only one other way into the room was the ventilation shaft in the room. He pointed his gun upward to the cieling at the ventilation shaft, awaiting something to happen.

"Behind you!" Shouted Ronal at his security guard who turned immedietly to face the door, but in vain. His gun had been cut to pieces and he was knocked to the ground by a hard, black and blunt weapon. As the security guard collapsed Ronal saw the figure that had attacked. It was a black clad shadow with what looked like ears above its head, wearing a white mask with two golden eyes shining through. The shape of the shadow was that of a woman of average height and a slim figure.

In desperation Ronal picked up his own gun from underneath his desk and blasted into the direction that the attacker had stood, hitting the attacker that turned out to be a shadow clone, and kept firing as the attacker dodged the bullets from Ronals gun and parrying the rounds with their weapons. The attacker stood on the side of the desk as she side flipped over the table and cut the weapon in pieces and landed on the other side of the desk.

"You have much to answer for, Gondi." The attacker said in a cold voice. Ronal pulled his chair aside, stood up and pulled another gun out from underneath his jacket and aimed at the intruder, firing every shot in the magazine. All traces of anger had left his face and was replaced with fear as the attacker got shot but still remained standing. He was terrified when the shadow dissapeared into thin air.

His arms was shaking in fear, sweat dripping down his forehead. He just stood there as his attacker appeared behind him, dropping his gun in an attempt to surrender. It was to no use and he was pushed up against the glass wall inside his office with a blade against his throat.

"Please, spare me! I'll give you whatever you want!" Ronal pleaded but in vain. The blade was pushed closer to his throat. He could feel the yellow eyes stare at him underneath the white grimm mask. "Can you give our equality back?" The attacker responded with disgust in her voice.

Ronal braced himself for the slit of his throat, knowing he would not recieve any mercy this time. He was not prepared for the blade to be put away from his throat though. He was neither prepared to recieve a kick in his chest, pushing him out the window and falling several stories down with a hard impact on the ground beneath him. Ronal Gondi died that night as his spine and neck broke upon impact. Ronal was no fighter, he had never bothered to unlock his aura.

Meanwhile back up in the room the woman walked over to the office desk and grabbed the bow that Ronal had recieved. She held it in her hands before making a long leap acrossed the street and over to a buildings roof, kept running after landing on it and jumped over building after building.

* * *

 **Sewers of Vale, 02:51, 11 months pre Beacon**

She sat down, breathing deeply yet softly as she took off her mask and put it on the side of her bed. She was finally back to her hideout alongside her brothers and sisters amongst the White Fang, the faunus terrorist organization. Blake Belladonna had been born and raised in this organization but after what the organization had turned into she had not been so comfortable with what she was doing. She took her bow and wrapped it up on her head, covering the cat ears, her faunus heritage.

The door opened and a tall man with red hair and the grimm mask, that had become an iconic symbol of the organization, entered her room, with his red sword sheathed on his side. This man was none other than Blakes mentor, friend and partner, Adam Taurus.

"Good work out there, Blake." Adam responded in his cold voice. He had a smile on his face. He was glad, not because of Blakes success and mission accomplishment, but cause another human had died tonight. Blake looked down in the ground.

"Adam, do you ever think we might have gone a bit too far? This is not what the Fang was about a few years ago. We were to bring equality to the society, not kill people." She stood up and walked over to a desk and looked into the mirror that was on the wall. She saw Adam, now without the smile he had a few minutes ago, standing behind her and looked her in the back of her head. "It's not right, Adam."

"Neither were the centuries of inequality, prejudice and oppresion our kind had to suffer. They refused to accept us, Blake, so now we give them the only thing they understand." his hand gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled it an inch out of the sheath, far enough to show off the red blade.

"Get some rest, Blake. We got work to do in the morning." He turned to go out the door but stopped before walking out. "We all need to pick a side sooner or later, Blake. You better decide where your side is: with your people or the ones that would subject you to slavery."

After Adam went out the door Blake closed her eyes as a couple of tears falls down her eyes. She hated what she was doing, she hated killing people. She might kill bad people who argueably does not deserve to live, but it still did not feel right. She backed off from the mirror and lied down in her bed, pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes, trying to relax. She tried but all that happened was that she got the image of those she had killed in her mind.

She needs to get out, somehow and someday, she will get the equality she seeks and without killing anyone ever again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that.**

 **I should try and get back into writing stories and such and if you guys like what i write i'd be glad to keep on writing for you guys sakes.** **For your sake and cause i need something else to do during the days.**

 **Anyways, like, favourite and follow for more. No idea when you will get more though but, hey, it will be a surprise for all of us. And who does not like surprises. That is a rethorical question, everyone does XD**


End file.
